Burger King Kids Meal (USA)/List of toys
1990 1991 * Inspector Gadget * King Ralph * Beauty and the Beast 1992 * Capitol Critters * Kids Club Wild Spinning Tops * Life Savers Freaky Fellas * Aladdin 1993 * Bonkers Crash-Apart Cars 1994 * The Lion King toys (June) 1995 * Free Willy 2 toys (July) * Pocahontas * The Lion King finger puppets * Toy Story 1996 * Oliver and Company * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (June) * Pocahontas finger puppets * Timon & Pumbaa * Toy Story 1997 1998 * Rugrats * Casper Meets Wendy * Land Before Time * Bug Riders * The Rugrats Movie * Mr. Potato Head 1999 * Mr. Potato Head * Teletubbies * Wild Wild West * CatDog * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 1999 * Silly Slammers 2000 * The Wild Thornberrys * The Road to El Dorado * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Chicken Run * Dragon Ball Z * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders toys (October) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie 2001 * Rugrats Treehouse * SpongeBob SquarePants * Shrek * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * The Simpsons Spooky Light ups 2002 * X-Men Evolution * Ice Age * Rocket Power * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron * Dragon Ball Z/The Powerpuff Girls * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * Nintendo Superstars * The Simpsons Creepy Classics 2003 * SpongeBob SquarePants * Dragon Ball Z/The Powerpuff Girls * Rugrats Go Wild * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Hamtaro 2004 * Scooby Doo II: Monsters Unleashed toys (March) * Shrek 2 * Spider-Man 2 * Shark Tale * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie toys (November) 2005 * Dora The Explorer/MatchBox * King Kong * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Star Wars Saga (November) * Furby 2006 * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown toys (March) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * The Ant Bully * Happy Feet * Dance Dance Revolution 2007 * Chub City * SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend or Foe? * Spider-Man 3 * Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Transformers * The Simpsons Movie * NFL Jerseys * Viva Pinata * SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis * iDog 2008 * Snoopy * Monster Jam * Iron Man toys (May) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * The Incredible Hulk * Pokemon * Neopets * iDog * The Simpsons * Wii 2009 * Monster Jam * The Pink Panther 2 * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 2009 * Star Trek * Pokemon * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * The Dangerous Book for Boys/The Daring Book for Girls * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square * Planet 51 * The Super Hero Squad Show * FurReal Friends 2010 * Iron Man 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Last Stand * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Marmaduke * Zhu-Zhu Pets * Gulliver's Travels 2011 * Happy Feet 2 * Hop * Nerf Super Soaker * The Simpsons * Hasbro Family Game Night 2012 * Big Miracle * Wii U 2013 * Cut the Rope * Jurassic Park * The Jungle Book * Beyblade/Care Bears * The Simpsons Super Heroes * Matchbox/Polly Pocket 2014 * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Ice Age * Rio 2 * Tom and Jerry * The Jungle Book 2015 * The Simpsons 2016 * The Secret Life of Pets 2017 *Trolls toys (March) *Voltron: Legendary Defender/Care Bears *Angry Birds *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Max Steel/Monster High *Sherlock Gnomes 2018 *Skylanders Academy/Mysticons (February) *Justice League Action (April) *Nerf (June) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (???) 2019 2020 2021 Category:Burger King